Nobody
by nyroc128
Summary: Of course, they were right. There was nothing remotely special about him, especially now that they were dead. The only thing Steve had were those dreams that kept coming back to haunt him, but no one had to know about that. Prequel to Hacked.


Chapter 1: No end

**The story lives on! Welcome to the prequel of "Hacked". **

**Before the admin people slit my throat I should make it clear that the Notch in this story is not Notch in real life. It's a fictional representation of the creator of Minecraft(ia). **

In the beginning, Notch created Minecraftia from the depths of the Void.

Minecraftia was a cold and barren landscape. With some help from his (non-blood) brother, Notch made a sun for the sky, and made an ocean to cool down the earth.

It was in the ocean that Notch tested his first creations- he brought to life small fish and squid to fill the waters.

After the creation in the waters, Notch moved on to land. He rose up parts of the ocean floor to make dry land. In some parts the elevation differed from others, making mountains, valleys, and ravines.

Next, he introduced plant life. The grass and trees spread over the earth, turning it green wherever there was soil that was fertile enough. At times, the plants were so successful that they made huge clusters of trees.

But the plants needed water, so Notch carved out parts of the land as rivers and lakes. He couldn't make rivers everywhere, though, so he decided to create some weather and environments as well.

Fluctuations in temperature appeared on the land. Sometimes the heat became severe and destroyed most of the plant life; only some cacti and crumbled shrubs remained in a sandy world dotted with a few shriveled lakes. In others, a nearby body of water provided humidity to spare the trees, which then grew to massive heights and grew vines that curled around the trunks.

Sometimes the heat disappeared and left nothing but cold all around. The lakes froze but the trees survived, as cold was more bearable than heat.

Notch would sometimes take water from the endless seas and put it in the air, where it would condense into clouds that rained down their contents. In the colder areas, the water froze midway and became snow: a strange, white, cold, and fluffy substance that gathered on the trees and on the ground.

He made animals to live on the lands- cows, pigs, sheep, chickens, wild dogs and cats, and many others. They grew and prospered, populating the lands.

It was on the Overland that Notch made all of these creations.

His brother, Herobrine, had been assigned with making a world underneath the surface.

Herobrine made tunnels to navigate through the underground. To interrupt the monotony of the gray stone, he would insert small, glowing particles that had originally floated in the Void into the stone. Depending on the quality of the stone, the particles could immediately lose their luster and become hard and black, or they could change their color and become something beautiful. The purest and most beautiful ore was the diamond, and it was hard to find good stone that would convert into diamond. Herobrine also made massive underground halls and chambers and filled them with ores. If he stayed in one place for a long time, he would make libraries and rooms, with mine carts as transportation between them. Once Herobrine left these temporary homes, they fell into a state of decay and stopped functioning properly.

Herobrine was not as skilled as his brother, and his creations tended to go awry. As a result, he rarely created living things. He did, however, make a few harmless spiders and bats.

So the two brothers made two separate worlds, with the layer of the surface as their barrier.

Herobrine liked the solitary darkness, but Notch felt that they had to integrate the two worlds. The animals he had created lacked a higher level of intelligence, so Notch made humans. The humans first only dwelled on the surface, cutting down trees and digging up the top layers of dirt and sand to make shelters from the elements. Sometimes, Notch would come down as a human and introduce them to various forms of magic and enchantment. The instructions he gave them were written in an ancient language and documented in a book.

The humans lacked fire and tools, though. The only way they could get these were to dig into Herobrine's realm and collect coal and stone for furnaces and fires. To Notch's dismay, Herobrine had forbidden them from entering the underground, but the humans proceeded anyway. They mined coal and iron out of the ground, lit fires in furnaces, and used Notch's magic to enchant their tools.

Herobrine was furious. Rather than talking to Notch about keeping the humans in line, he made several types of hostile beings to defend his world. They were formed out of the darkness, and he made devices that took darkness from the surrounding area and effectively concentrated it into a specified creature.

Spiders suddenly became larger than life and dangerous, while strange and exploding oddities became known as creepers for their silent quality. They closed in upon the humans, and the dead ones were turned into zombies and skeletons. They became known as "mobs" for their destructive attributes and tendencies to gather in groups.

Notch could only retaliate, and an all-out war broke out between the two brothers.

The creation and destruction continues to this day. There is no end to it.


End file.
